thomas_bfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Age: The Meltdown (Disney/Pixar print)
What if the Ice Age film series was produced by Disney and Pixar instead of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios? If it did, Ice Age: The Meltdown would've looked something like this: DVD Opening # "Coming Soon to Theaters" (2000 (Full Screen DVD)/2006 (Widescreen DVD)) # Ratatouille Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon to Own on DVD" (2001 (Full Screen DVD)/2006 (Widescreen DVD)) # Cars Preview # Peter Pan: Platinum Edition Preview # "Coming Soon to Theaters" (2000 (Full Screen DVD)/2006 (Widescreen DVD); again) # Meet the Robinsons Teaser Trailer (Version #2) # DVD Menu # THX Logo (Tex 2: Moo Can) # Blue Warning Screen (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD) or Widescreen (Widescreen DVD) format) # FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD) or Widescreen (Widescreen DVD) format) # Walt Disney Pictures Logo (1995-2007; Full Screen (Full Screen DVD) or Widescreen (Widescreen DVD) format) # Pixar Animation Studios Logo (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD) or Widescreen (Widescreen DVD) format) DVD Menus Main Menu * Play Movie * No Time for Nuts * Frozen Fever * Bonus Features * Scene Selection * Sneak Peeks * Set Up Bonus Features * Audio Commentary by ??? Link to Audio Commentary: Ice Age: The Meltdown (Disney/Pixar print) Commentary * Crash and Eddie Stunts * Lost Historical Films Scene Selection # What a Good Game # Storytime # Doomsday # The Flood is Coming! # Traffic Jam # Just One Acorn # The Last Mammoth # Miscreants # Meeting Crash and Ellie # Playing Dead # On Thin Ice # Tons of Fun Together # Family Ties # A Big Butt # Facing the Fear # The Ultimate Sacrifice # A Balancing Act # The Fire King # What Glorious Food # Strange Minefield # The Dam Breaks # To Life! # Heaven's Gate # End Credits Set Up * Audio Options ** English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround EX) ** English (Dolby Digital 2.0) * English Subtitles (On/Off) * THX Optimizer * Return to Film Sneak Peeks * Play All * Ratatouille * Cars * Peter Pan: Platinum Edition * Meet the Robinsons * Ice Age 2 Video Game * Disney Blu-Ray Title Index # Ice Age: The Meltdown (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD)/Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) # Redirect to menu # THX Logo (Tex 2: Moo Can) # Warning Screens (Blue and FBI Anti-Piracy) (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD)/Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) # Sneak Peeks (before the main menu) # No Time for Nuts # Frozen Fever (Role Reversal) # Sneak Peeks (in Sneak Peeks menu) # Ratatouille Teaser Trailer # Cars Preview # Peter Pan: Platinum Edition Preview # Meet the Robinsons Teaser Trailer (Version #2) # Ice Age 2 Video Game Promo # Disney Blu-Ray Promo # THX Optimizer # THX Optimizer: Audio Tests # THX Optimizer: Video Tests # THX Optimizer: Hidden Color Test # THX Optimizer: (unreachable) # THX Optimizer: 16:9 Aspect Ratio Set-Up # THX Optimizer: Final Test Blu-Ray Menus Trivia * In the THX optimizer, the scene with ??? is used. * The captions are done by Captions, Inc. Los Angeles.